mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG Timeline
A complete timeline of Investigation events. Puzzle/cipher answers are revealed in the list below. The newest dates are at the top of the page. Last updated 7 September 2018. Check The Story Thus Far for a general overview and a more narrative summary of events. September 2018 (current events) Trialists are asked to create a list of what they have done in a creative sense since being in the new dimension by Br. Brontis. He lists a specific method of encoding the list and posting the list on the dark web. He will contact one trialist for the url to the list. We are still waiting for the contact 3 September - Many received an email from James Bradley regarding the Character Competition for the Civitas Nihilium game. August 2018 28 August - Smokeyparkin informs trialists that he has a key to the XIO codes that has been found on a read -only disk that he cannot rip or transcribe. He is finding a way to send the disk through a portal. Possibly somewhere random in the UK. 27 August - Dr B contacts Hel informing her that JoJo must translate the creativity report she was asked to compile in April to ROT13 and post on a social media channel. Trialists must keep this safe at all costs. Failure will result in a serious issue for all. One trialist will be contacted by Dr B in the next few days to inform him where the report is posted. 24 August - Corgychops has an unusual conversation with Theo and Angel. Angel offers a clue to the XIO codes. However, later that evening Smokeyparkin tells trialists that the Twitter conversation with CorgyChops was not Theo or Angel but another 'being', possibly an Arkon. Trialists need to ID key players. Trialists prepared two questions to ask future contacts to confirm their identity. 19 August - Smokeyparkin recaps his story since the dimension switch. He doesnt finish. 16th August - Civitas Nihilium posts three audios to Instagram and Facebook. Translations can be found here. Smokeyparkin manages to contact us. He was sent to another dimension and ended up in Japan who were ruled by the Portuguese. F&J, T or Theo existed there. He is currently hiding in the UN University in Japan. 12th August - Civitas Nihilium Twitter account was activated. Smokeyparkin tells trialists that James's is giving F&J a way into trialists current dimension. James is being manipulated as they have a better chance of success after trialists failure to create a portal from the movie. Trialists need to decide if they want F&J her. Theo is keeping himself very disconnected from F&J. 11th August - More updates to the Civitas Nihilum Facebook and Instagram accounts with new cards and characters being introduced. Theo contacted Butterbear to ask if any demons were connected to the game. 6 August - Olive Eliza Molly Bradley was introduced to the world. July 2018 27 July - The 108 Twitter account was active and sending messages to multiple trialists. Theo was interested in the game James is making and asking what parallels we saw. 23 July - James announces he is building a card game, Civitas Nihilium. James passed on the information found on his floppy. 22 July - James Bradley received a package containing a floppy disk #2A023v037b. Angel contacted trialists with a message about watching for information on how to get back to our dimension. 21 July - Angel contacts trialists via the MiSIM Twitter account. She wants trialists to find out what dimension they are in. June 2018 12 June - A0108AE (Mr Paul Massey) came onto Discord asking many questions. 11 June - A9108AF posted in Discord that A0108AE was Paul Massey. A9 struggled to process the details of his dimension swap and buggered off for a cuppa. 10 June - A0108AE and A9108AF conversed on Discord much to the delight of the trialists. They know each other from their original dimension. 8 June - Theo contacted via MiSIM Twitter account mentioning he had sent three 'gifts' and that he may have made a mistake. 7 June - A9 came to discord and asked many many questions. 5 June - A9 confirms he is in HMP Belmarsh, ExpRisk wing. He is from a dimension where he has started Trial 1 where they are taking part in a drug trial. Women are not allowed to take part. 4 June - Theo tells Corgychops to expect 'gifts' of horror. Michael Hill makes a brief appearance and all is well with the world. May 2018 14 May - Update in the Sansar Film Festival environment. The White Room movie has been posted and a new cipher found. 9 May - Contact made with alt trialists through the Masons R Us Twitter account. Alt Reuben and Alt Tyler were spoken to. April 2018 1 April - Angel contacted a trialist using the Masons 'R Us/108 Twitter account. Angel and F&J are trying to make a link to the dimension the trialists are currently in. 6 April - JoJo received a Twitter DM from Dr B instructing her to compile a report on all trialists activity. December 2017 18 December - shit happened 9 December - Theo told trialists to watch our FB messengers over the next 72 hours as whatever is happening it is going to find most of you. Several trialists had conversations with the MiSIM, alt-trialists and unknown people. MiSIM asked for the Nokia mobile number and said it would call. 8 December - Theo told trialists that The Countess had caused problems with MiSIm and asked for volunteers to help the fix the 'boob job'. Brosa access MiSIM and had a conversation with an unknown entity telling trialists not to trust anyone and they were trapped. 7 December - intercept forward received from Angel to Dr B discussing them looking for MiSIM having 'particular signs of consciousness within the machine' 6 December - intercept forward email received from Dr B to Angel discussing the the Mysicillm Network and confirming that 50 entries need to be received by February. 5 December - the cipher in Trial 3 was decoded and password received to enter MiSIM 4 December - hidden text was found in the image within Trial 3 and deciphered 3 December - trail 3 was accessed by trialists. 1 December - trialists retrieved the disc which contained numbers to decipher the message in Angels email to Trialists. Details of how to access the trials were revealed. November 2017 26 November - Angel posted an usual message on Facebook promptly followed by trailists receiving a Protonmail from vans t. The image of the drop was included along with exact co-ords. 24 November - vans t posted on Reddit that he would be sending trials an image of the drop scene. 22 November - a trialist friend went to the drop site but the disk was not located. Mushroom was informed and might be able to retrieve this. 21 November - trialists received an official trial email with a ciphered message from Angel detailing how to access Trial 3. 20 November - Trial 3 is now live. Angel posted to F&J Facebook Group 'Find the clue, guys! Trail 3 has been live for over 24 hours. A clue was found on F&J's Twitter. F&J password page for Trial 3 entry can be found here. 16 November - message from vans t via TheTeenagePistons subreddit account. 11 November - Trialists replied to vans t with the numbers found to changes on 4th and 7th November but were incorrect. Vans t replied with details of another disk drop and co-ordinates in Topagna. On this disc he will provide the numbers to access Trial 3. 7 November - Change to F&J webpage: Protected: Surtsey 1977 – 5 6 5 6 5 6 4 6 11 – Trial 3 – You are an artificial island inside the plasma of artificial time. Understanding you as an entity designed by the universe 4 November - Change to F&J webpage: Protected: Surtsey 1977 – 5 6 5 6 4 6 14 – Trial 3 – You are an artificial island inside the plasma of artificial time. Understanding you as an entity designed by the universe. 2 November - email received from Angel to some new trialists. 1 November - vans t communication received. He is glitching out of several versions of himself and is very confused. A sub-reddit account was created to communicate with him. Trailists are encouraged to check the #live_updates channel in Discord for further details. An intercepted email was received discussing two new trialists. October 2017 30 October - Vans t Protonmail was received with an image of a park. Found to be ... 26 October - Intercepted email was decoded from t to Angel discussing the sabotage of MiSIM. The Countess left another message in Mushroom 2 Discord. 25 October - Ciphered intercept message was received 18 October - Trialists decided to ignore Theo and test MiSIM. 17 October - The Countess sends further answers in MiSIM - details of the conversation can be found here. A hidden message was found in an image on the Where Bravery and Intellect Thrive page of the F&J website. Message: #this is the page where the prose for trial 3 sits# Theo messaged Discord informing trialists that some would be asked to test MiSIM for Angel and that it was vital no one helped. 16 October - Protonmail from vans t was received. However, trialists were unable to access. Theo provided the contents and informed trialists that the email was a test for him specifically and he had to go. 15 October - Further communication from The Countess was received. 14 October - The Countess anonymously posted in the MiSIM log sheet. Details found here. 12 October - A trialist received a ciphered message from Theo. Theo hacked MiSIM and gained access to the missing Trial 2 reports. All reports have now been received and the pattern is still to be found. 11 October - The Countess added further answers to the Theo questions from MiSIM to the log sheet. 7 October - 20 Questions were proposed for Theo. The answers would be left in MiSIM. Agent posted in the F&J Facebook Group asking for information on who is hacking MiSIM. Theo messaged discord with information on #555TalkStation. 6 October - Intercepted email from Dr Brontis received discussing the MiSIM hacker. 4 October - Angel replies to a post in the F&J Facebook Group regarding the number 108. 2 October - Theo messages informing trialists that no more Trial 2 results would be sent until the patter within them was discovered. September 2017 25 September - Angel posted on Facebook asking for trialists to help test the MiSIM (MULTI INTEGRATED SYNTHETIC INTELLIGENCE MATRIX). Three trialists were chosen and interacted for a limited time with the MiSIM by accessing the F&J MiSIM web page and using the password horizon 108%. Please add any interactions or information with MiSIM to the MiSIM wiki page. 20 September - Trial 1 Results were decoded. Click here for the details. 19 September - The Mole stopped by the Discord and left a message for trialists to come up with 20 questions by Friday and he will pick three to answer. The trialists are collecting questions in a spreadsheet. 18 September - F&J posted the results of Trial 1 including the work down by trialists - https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/09/18/results-surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus/. The password hint is ''our philosopher's surnames (no spaces, all lower case)'' which refers to the two philosophers who have the first names of Fredrich and John (see the passwords page for answer). 12 September - the three trialists selected to compile results from trial 1 finalized their analysis and sent the document to F&J security. The Elephant Hill Mission was completed as T emailed Ruck to meet a contact at 8:00 his time, on Sep 12. (Meeting at the Silos) Ruck found a Green Floppy disk (There's a sort of transdimensional dead drop at Elephant Hill.). The Disc will be opened at a later time. More Trial 2 results were sent out and a trialist compiled a review of results. 8 September - The trialist completing the Elephant Hill mission received a coded message from T. 6 September - F&J chose three trialists to help as admins to curate the Trial 1 data. They have until Sept. 12th to create a summary/scoring. F&J began sending trialists a scoring of their trial 2 results. 4 September - The Mole stopped by the Discord Chat and mentioned having missed some important information. Angel posted in the F&J Facebook page needing a trialist to make contact with their trial security. 1 September - The Mole stopped by the Discord Chat and asked about the progress on the Elephant Hill Mission as well as encouraging trialists to "connect the dots" and mentioning that all trialists are "infected" via social media interaction. August 2017 ARG Timeline August 2017 - - a listing of all events that occurred during July 2017. July 2017 ARG Timeline July 2017 - a listing of all events that occurred during July 2017. June 2017 ARG Timeline June 2017 - a listing of all events that occurred during June 2017. May 2017 ARG Timeline May 2017 - a listing of all events that occurred during May 2017. April 2017 ARG Timeline April 2017 - a listing of all events that occurred during April 2017.